Interactive electronic video games require some sort of display device upon which images associated with the operation and play of the game are generated for ready viewing by a user. Most commonly, these images are produced on a cathode ray tube such as the screen of a conventional television, or on a computer imaging display, or on a dedicated electronic display which forms an integral part of the video game apparatus. Such video games, however, disadvantageously require that the user remain in close proximity to the bulky and not easily movable television or other fixed display apparatus and are not, therefore, readily portable from place-to-place nor conveniently usable in locations lacking an appropriate electronic display device.
Miniaturized, hand-held electronic video games are also known in the art. Such games typically incorporate a tiny display screen--as of liquid crystal construction and on the order of one-and-one-half by two inches--and fit, in their entireties, in the palm of a user's hand. Although extremely portable and generally usable at virtually any desired location without regard to the availability of a separate display apparatus, these hand-held games suffer the disadvantage of the small size of the built-in display screen; a user will often experience both difficulty in viewing small details of or changes in the images generated on the tiny screen, and rapid eye fatigue when these miniaturized electronic video games are used for extended periods of time.